Dark Arzonia
In constructions Arzonia Oscuriad, also known as the Dark Arzonia, Maria Arzonia (fabricated), the Angel of Flame (fabricated), the Redeemed One (fabricated), the Angel of Hellfire, the Impostor, Conquest, the Horseman of Conquest, Pestilence, the Horseman of Pestilence, the Croat of Croats, the Third Horseman and False Arzonia, with her real identity as Phyllis Peach of Planet Sorensen, is an entity with the body of the palleral Maria Arzonia and the soul of the palleral Phyllis. She is an evil counterpart to the mainstream Maria and a palleral version of the mainstream Phyllis, albeit living in what was later known as the Planet Sorenson, the central planet of the United Kingdom of America and the Solar System of Disorder. She is one of the major antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, particularly in Horsemen Saga and Harvest Saga. She serves as the true main antagonist of the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc, taking over a possessed Carl Robinson's role as the Horseman of Conquest. Later, she becae a major recurring villain in rest of her appearances and served as an archenemy to Jake Wells. She was also a part of Harvest Saga's final boss, Merged Phyllis, after merging with her mainstream counterpart. She could be consiered as the overall secondary antagonist of Harvest Saga as well. Alongside other villains including Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple and Gladius Grapefruit, Dark Arzonia acts as a pawn of Phyllis, but Dark Arzonia considered herself as the ringleader of the traitors and behaved more like a psychopathic Big Bad Wannabe compared to her more calculated mainstream counterpart. They often work together as partners-in-crime. According to Ichabod Crane, the Mainstream Phyllis was treating Dark Arzonia like her tool as well as another person, even after Dark Arzonia was revealed to be Phyllis herself (albeit from a palleral earth) and the Mainstream Phyllis knew the truth all along. However, in turn, Dark Arzonia treats the mainstream Phyllis (who is her mastermind behind her creator and thus her "mother" of some sort) as her tool as well. Both of them tries to take control upon each other, but the Mainstream Phyllis ultimately won by forcing Dark Arzonia to fuse with her with the Stone of Wisdom, becoming Merged Phyllis and took countrol of her new fusion form. After the revealation, it becomes a clear sign that the Mainstream Phyllis does not even care about her own value in order to achieve her goal and win her game. Dark Arzonia is not always wants to be a pawn. She will often defies the order of the Mainstream Phyllis and go on her own plan. Unlike both her mainstream counterparts, Dark Arzonia lacks of the mainstream Phyllis' cold and calculating calmness and the mainstream Maria's kindness. Very much like Efreet Feuer, Dark Arzonia acts as a bloodthirsty and sadistic monster who relishes in bringing others pain and agony. However, unlike Efreet who is a typical psychopath, Dark Arzonia is still manipulative enough to frame the real Maria Arzonia (once she found the mainstream Maria's existence) for the crimes she committed in order to make Maria regared as a criminal in Sleepy Hollow while her impostor go free unscathed. While Efreet is loyal to Twelve Nethers, Dark Arzonia have no loyalty to anyone, even to her mainstream counterpart. It was later revealed that even with their partnership, Dark Arzonia attempted to take over the Mainstream Phyllis' thunder, but ultimately ended up merging with her soul twice, becoming one part of her mainstream counterpart, body and soul. When the Merged Phyllis was obliterated by Ichabod with Selina's help, Dark Arzonia was destroyed as well as the body of Phyllis herself turned into ashes, making the Horseman of Conquest return to circulations. ''Overview Design and Appearance Teresa Cut-in (ToB).png|Dark Arzonia's first design Reficul.full.1847631.jpg|Dark Arzonia's second design Junko.(Touhou).full.2179856.jpg|Dark Arzonia's third and current design Name Introduction On Planet Sorensen, the palleral Maria Arzonia was a young Spanish girl who was enhanced with fire magic. Instead of 21st century, this Maria was born in 18th century on Planet Sorensen. After Moloch (in the form of King George Washington) took over the power, Maria raised a rebellion in Sleepy against the newly risen United Kingdom of America, but she was ambused and captured by Gladius Grapefruit who arrived at the planet soon after the event of ''Famine Arc. After being captured, the Palleral Maria was forced to switch body with the palleral Phyllis, who assumed her identity. Maria was later sent to the rebels Phyllis who stole her identity, and she was beaten to death by the oblivious rebels no matter how hard she tried to explain the situation. Afterwards, Phyllis revealed her true identity before turning demonic with the power given by Moloch, killing the rebel soldiers and citizens following her. After calling herself as Arzonia Oscuraid (also known as "Dark Arzonia"), this pallerel Phyllis framing the palleral Maria (who was already beaten to death) for the crime, causing the reputation of rebels falls into ruins. She then took a demon form to slaughter the palleral Order of Flourish and make Gladius the true leader of the Order of Flourish. After that, Dark Arzonia faked her death at the hand of Gladius and went to Prime Earth in order to do the same tendency against the mainstream Maria, making Gladius the hero on Planet Sorensen and Sleepy Hollow right before causing many people joined forces with the UKA Imperial Army, finally established Moloch's full control of the palleral planet. Michael Langdon, who became the vessel of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince after arriving to visit Gladius, named the planet as "Planet Sorenson 444" or just "Planet Sorenson". On the Prime Earth, Dark Arzonia seized the chance when the Witnesses went to Faerun and went in war with Gar Shatterkeel, Marlos Urnayle, Aerisi Kalinoth, Vanifer and Vizeran DeVir, the Prophets of Elemental Evil. She not only helped Michael to take over the Empire of Fiery Pit from Jasmine Porcelain, but also caused many people who believed Maria Arzonia was an evil fiend who committed slaughter. After the defeat of Elemental Evil and Team Witness' subsquent return to Sleepy Hollow, Maria became a target of Jake Wells, who lost all of his teammates because of Dark Arzonia and seeked vengence. Maria did not know what happened, until she met the Dark Arzonia herself. However, people like Matt Butcher and Selina Strawberry suspected that Dark Arzonia was an impostor rightfully, though it took Selina some time to find out that Dark Arzonia was Phyllis Peach from another planet, a planet where the United Kingdom of America ruled with its iron fist. When the two Marias was found by people who wanted to capture Maria, the misunderstanding finally solved and the impostor was revealed. However, her true identity and origin was still a mystery until the second part of Helene Hawthorn Arc. ''Logo Data Personality False Pretense - "Saint" True Nature - Psychopath In personality, Dark Arzonia is like an amalgram of both Maria Arzonia and Phyllis Peach upon taking over Maria's body, but unsurprisingly, she lacks of the mainstream Maria's positive side, only her opposite charateristics. In contrast to the mainstream Phyllis, who often behaves as a cold, serious and malicious sociopath, Dark Arzonia is more like a teenage delinquent who is violent, rude, hotheaded and full of disrespect towards others, even including her mainstream counterpart who wanted to work with her. Dark Arzonia is as sadistic and insane as her mainstream counterpart, but the differences between the two are very obvious. While the mainstream Phyllis manages to stay calm and never lose her composure, even when losing a battle for a while, Dark Arzonia is more prone to losing her composure the moment things do not go her way, pretty much like the original Maria Arzonia. This was shown when she was losing her battle against Katrina Crane, where she breaks down in a fit of rage. Combining with the wrathful temper of the mainstream Maria, Dark Arzonia is also rude and hateful. On the one hand, the Mainstream Phyllis is always calm and acts polite to those she slaughters and demeans, and she often compliments her opponent if they impressed her. On the other hand, Dark Arzonia doesn't bother to hide how psychopathic she is, openingly relishes in her sadism, and doesn't think highly of anyone except herself. Dark Arzonia also tends to shout, while the mainstream Phyllis is a soft-spoken sadist who almost never raises her voice, and when she does, she will not shout out like crazy. Another big different between the two is how they react to pain. The Mainstream Phyllis is a straight sadomasochist who giggles and smiles when hurt since getting injured makes him stronger. Dark Arzonia gets stronger from being hurt too, but she doesn't like it. The difference in their personality is also reflected in their contrasting fighting styles. The mainstream Phyllis performs her attacks with a sense of finesse and flamboyance. Dark Arzonia, however, prefers to use brute force alone to overwhelm her enemies, taking a more aggressive fighting style. Dark Arzonia considered the mainstream Phyllis to merely be a tool for her, while the mainstream Phyllis likewise considered Dark Arzonia contemptible for gaining another body for the sake of identity theft, and at one point when on the ropes were even willing to turn on each other briefly. Complete Monster Proposal ''The mysterious '''Arzonia Oscuridad', first thought to be a corrupted Maria Arzonia during the latter's sudden disappearance, was revealed to be Phyllis Peach from an Alternat Earth. She is even WORSE than her original counterpart. In the alternate timeline, Phyllis had made a pact with Gladius Grapefruit, who showed her a way to break the Order of Flourish via telling her to join Moloch and her mainstream counterpart. With the help of Gladius, the palleral Phyllys possessed the parallel Maria Arzonia after consuming the latter's soul, completely renaming herself and turning herself into a darker version of Maria. In this form, Arzonia Oscuridad slaughtered the entire council of the Order of Flourish in order to achieve her goal towards immortality. She was later invited by Michael Langdon, who sensed her presence with the help of a completed Grand Grimoire. Under her Arzonia Oscuridad persona, this alternate Phyllis Peach arrived at the mainstream Sleepy Hollow and merged herself with the original Phyllis Peach so that she would take control of the entire town, consuming all of her enemies right after ruining the real Maria Arzonia's own reputation by committing deeds of malevolence. She even brutally assaulted Matt Butcher and taunted him with his budding relationships with the real Maria, all the while forcing Maria to watch as Matt was brutally tortured, beaten and later almost having his lifespan taken. Even Aerisi Kalinoth, who was having a nightmare fuel fetish, wondered in horror, "What... the Hell... is Arzonia Oscuridad?" Her later plans include stealing Dawn's Early Light and spreading Croatoan Virus throughout the West Atlantic and then the entire world, which had caused death and mayhem everywhere, right after she revealed her true nature and identity. All the while, when she was cornered by a transformed Selina (who tried to destroy her), Oscuridad/Phyllis only cared about how many causalities she will cause and how many souls she will consume for her utter hunger. She had finally lost control during her last moments, when her body was destroyed by Selina and the real Maria (also inadvertently killing the mainstream Phyllis). After that, Oscuridad fully revealed her true self as Phyllis and turned to her Supreme Croat Form, a living pink gas filled with enhanced Croatoan Virus as well as maniacal nature. At this point, she never cared about her loss of body or her original counterpart, instead throwing a tantrum over being hungry. In a Saga where literally nearly every other villain is either an Anti-Villain, a well-intentioned Extremist or a combination of both (with reasons as well as sympathetic qualities), Oscuridad/Phyllis stands out for being utterly repulsive and having no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Even a vicious villain like Venger was driven to the point of vomit when he witnessed everything Oscuridad/Phyllis had done before turning against her.'' ''Personal Information ''All informations about Dark Arzonia, her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite color: **''Gold, pink and black'' *''Favorite food:'' **''Human flesh, organs, red wine stuffed with blood, blood-pasted pasta, peach pie, scrambled eggs with tomatoes, pumpkin pie with a small cup of orange juice'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Demonic armor'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Fighting, impersonating Maria Arzonia, killing innoncent people, fighting against strong enemies, chellenging others, murdering '' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Moloch, Michael Langdon, Crow Faux, Christine Van Bilj, Atticus Nevins, Leena Reyes (unwitting pawn), Amelia Apricot, Charlotte Raisin, Melancholia, Gladius Grapefruit, Efreet Feuer, Vanifer, Carlos Coconut, Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Jobe, Ara Astaroth, William Howe, Efreet Feuer '' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Maria Arzonia, Christine Van Bilj (rival), Lord Helio, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Selina Strawberry, Chimera, Kristen Kiwifruit, Richard Raspberry, Katrina Crane, Lavenna Lavender, Baccarat Blueberry, Jeremy Crane, Frank Irving, Nick Hawley, Daniel Reynolds'' *''Likes:'' ** Framing Maria for her crimes, recklessly destroying everything stangs inside her path, being conflicted with her mainstream counterpart, teasing her mainstream counterpart, doing the dirty works that some heroes will not do (like killing other villains), kidnapping children, blasphemy, pursuing immortality and power, brutalizing humans, eating human flesh *''Hates:'' **''Being ordered to do things, being ordered by her mainstream counterpart as a tool, following in old rules, waiting for enemies to show up, being patient, being polite and calm, cowards who run away from her, weaklings who cannot fight with her, soldiers who escaped from battle, religious fanatics, children, people who stand against the United Kingdom of America '' *''Religion:'' **''None, hated religions and gods'' *''Favorite music:'' **''Classical'' *''Age:'' **''25 years old'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Phyllis Peach (herself in the Prime Earth), Malcolm Dreyfuss, Blaze Banana, Pedro Pineapple, Lady Van Tassel, Hubert Zodiac'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Helene Hawthorn, Hestia Hawthron, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Gregory Grape, Albert Apple, Marshall Mango'' ''Physical Appearance Base Form Angel of Hellfire Form History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Scourch Spin-Off Horseman Saga Conquest Arc * from the body of Carl Robinson]]Dark Arzonia VS. Katrina - won'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Ichabod - won'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Matt - won'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Jake - won'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Henry - tie'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Maria - tie'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Carl Robinson - won'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Conquest - merged together'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Christine - interrupted'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Dahlia Hawthorne - interrupted'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. 3 Niveus B.O.W. - won'' ''Famine Arc *Dark Arzonia VS. Pandora'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Selina Strawberry'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Mr. Gold'' ''Pandora Saga Elemental Evil Saga Harvest Saga Helene Hawthorn Arc *Dark Arzonia VS. Maria'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Ichabod'' *''Dark Arzonia & Gladius VS. Ichabod'' *''Dark Arzonia VS. Gladius'' ''Phyllis Peach Arc (merged into Mainstream Phyllis) *Dark Arzonia VS. Phyllis - lost and merged'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Kristen - won'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Richard - won'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Baccarat - won'' *''Merged Phyllis (Hydra Form) VS. Team Witness - won'' *''Merged Phyllis (Hydra Form) VS. Ichabod Crane (with Infinity Ring) - won'' *''Merged Phyllis (Hydra Form) VS. Selina - lost and had the Stone of Wisdom ripped away'' *''Merged Phyllis (Twisting Fission) VS. Herself - merged again permanantly'' *''Merged Phyllis (Army Form) VS. Team Witness - overpowering'' *''Merged Phyllis (Army Form) VS. Selina (Dawn's Early Light empowered) - lose'' *''Merged Phyllis VS. Ichabod (with the Ring of Hope) - lost, destroyed'' ''Abilities & Skills Transformations & Other Forms *'Angel of Flame:' The Angelic Form of Dark Arzonia, which was a fake Seraph Form performed to impersonate the real Maria. She began to know about this form from Michael Langdon, before taking it as a disguise as well. She used this form to cause psychotic breakdown towards innoncent people, driving them into insanity and made them kill each other. In this power, she succeeded in destroying the entire squad led by Jake Wells with only driving only one member into madness. **'Angel of Hellfire:' The true Seraph Form of Dark Arzonia. Like the mainstream Maria, Dark Arzonia had her own Angel Form, but her True Angelic Form was a Fallen Seraph known as the Angel of Hellfire. In order to overpower Maria, Dark Arzonia combined unholy power into her attack and would induce psychotic breakdown into herself, fueling herself with rage empowerment to increase attack power in the cost of defense. *'Merged Phyllis:' **'Hydra Form:' During her final battle, Merged Phyllis started to use her Head of Hydra technique to summon eight more replica of herself, albeit in different forms (two more Therion Zodiacs, two more Mainstream Phyllis, two more Dark Arzonias and two more Merged Phyllis without Supreme Croat Power) to join the fight, creating eight Phyllises in all. Counting her Supreme Croat Fusion Form, there would be nine of them. In the last ditch of fight against Team Witness, Phyllis turned into an army of her Supreme Croat Fusion Form, and Selina nearly costed her life to destroy all of those clones with Dawn's Early Light, so that Ichabod could locate the real one and kill her. **'Merged Phyllis Transformation:' Due to Dark Arzonia and Mainstram Phyllis being the same person, they fused on a cellular level, and are unable to properly defuse even after losing the Stone of Wisdom. After Selina ripped the Stone of Wisdom out of Merged Phyllis, the latter was left in a semi-fused state instead of completely defused. After Helene Hawthorn attempts to stop them by slicing them in half, the semi-immortality gained from Dark Arzonia's Horseman mantle is shown to have stayed with both of them. Thus, they reform fully, with the semi-immortality then allowing them to re-mold themselves into Merged Phyllis individually. Dark Arzonia appears behind Ichabod and then transforms herself into Merged Phyllis. ***'Army Phyllis:' Later in the battle, Merged Phyllis used her newly gained regeneration to clone herself into an army, with the clones all being Supreme Croatoan Clones. Being multiple Merged Phyllis, Army Phyllis even stronger than any of his predecessors. In this form, Army Phyllis' regeneration is so great, she was able to survive being blasted to smithereens and even have said pieces regenerate to form clones of Merged Phyllis. Even the slightest trace of Army Phyllis can reform into several clones which are all equal in power. She far outclassed any of the Witnesses' Team due to her evolved immortality and in the end required Selina to activate Dawn's Early Light inside her, purifying the Croatoan Virus inside the Mainstream Phyllis. With it, Selina destroyed every single clones of Merged Phyllis, giving Ichabod the chance to obliterate the only two remaining Merged Phyllis for good with the Ring of Hope formed from the Stone of Wisdom. Before their demise, two Merged Phyllis fused themselves into one single being again and tried to defend herself, but it became futile when Ichabod pierced the chest of Merged Phyllis, destroyed the fusion form and rendered Phyllis back into her human form, before she turned into ashes. Techniques Angel of Flame Techniques Angel of Hellfire Techniques * '''Phoenix Carmesí' - Once transformed into her Angel of Hellfire Form, which is her true Seraph form, Dark Arzonia released countless crimson light beams that fired across her surroundings, causing great damage in her surroundings and her enemies in process. "Carmesí" means crimson in Spanish and Catalan. **'Radiant Sphere Carmesí' - A dark version of Maria's Radiant Sphere, formed by Dark Arzonia's beams, and its the sphere would be 5m in radius and 50,000 candela in luminousity. It will briefly blindfold her enemies if they did not wary of the attack, making her capable to surprise them. ***'Radiant Explosion Carmesí' - Dark Arzonia extended the sphere into a larger one, 10m in diameter, but due to being induced with the Void Elemental Power, its luminousity would be toned down to only 444 candelas, surrounded with crimson aura. *'Aura of Void Carmesí' - Using the light beams she summoned from her crimson aura, Dark Arzonia could forge weapons made of crimson light to attack her enemies, and the weapon shall cause more pain in its effects than ordinary weapons. ** Carmesí Sword - Dark Arzonia uses her aura power to create a large sword, which is sharp enough to pierce through human body and cut through metals and rocks. ***'Carmesí Scythe' - During her own conflict with the mainstream Phyllis, Dark Arzonia turned her Carmesí Sword into a large scythe, which had a wider radiance for attack. **'Arrow of Lies' - Dark Arzonia used her aura to create several arrows and attack her enemies with it (combining with the Bow of Pestilence would make the attack more efficient). Those who touched the arrow would be burnt, and those who were shot would turn into ashes instantly. *'Gas Wings' - Dark Arzonia turned her wings into pink toxic fume and attacked her enemies with them, choking them with poisonous gas. Those gas would turn into tentacles and hands to grab her opponents, making them uncapable of moving, waiting to be choke by poisonous gas the wing released. *'Death March (''Self-Inducing)' - Upon turning into the Angel of Hellfire Form, Dark Arzonia could induce herself with the Death March which made her gone psychotic, increasing her attack power but decreasing her defense and making her more vulnerble to strong attacks. The time limit of Death March spanned for 15 minutes. Merged Phyllis Techniques Power Levils Quotes Calm Pretense *"I am Maria Arzonia. I am asking for help."'' *''"Those days were a waste of time for the Witnesses. All you could see is they left this world and saved another dimension. Now, it is them who are making this Earth into a barren wasteland, and I am here to protect Lady Peach and her bodacious plans. Who implanted the rebellious thoughts in Helene, anyway?"'' *''"The time of carnage comes now, and I shall feast upon all of your bones."'' *''"Hello, Ms. Arzonia. Do you have a feeling of looking yourself in the mirror?"'' *''"When you face evil itself, evil will look straight back at you."'' *''"The new era is coming, and I can feel it. How do you think? If I must name it in your style, I will name it... Oh, yes, I will name it the Dawn's Age. Humanity's new dawn is coming upon us."'' ''True Nature - Psychopath *"There is something you need to take down by force! Acting in that petty polite attitude shall waste your precious time!"'' *''"Is that all you got? It feels like fight fighting with a weak and puffy cloud!"'' *''"Yes, now, let me smash you one by one in front of your precious friends!"'' *''"You are the trash of society. I will kill you! Destroy you! Crush you...! A team nothing but trash!"'' *''"Don't make me laugh! Justice? Righteous? Keep that shit to yourselves! You and your sidekicks pissed me off!"'' *''"You're going down! I'll destroy you! Go down with me!"'' *''"You're just... pieces of trash... who lick each other's wounds...! Anything goes... if you say you're teammates...!"'' *''"I'm hungry... I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry... I'M HUNGRRRRRY!!!"'' ''Quotes about Dark Arzonia Gallery Junko.(Touhou).full.2053436.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2070919.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2041067.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2026978.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2038569.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2072426.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2085119.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2005902.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2114131.jpg Junko.(Touhou).full.2136587.jpg Trivia *Dark Arzonia is an amalgram of many characteristics on all of Maria Arzonia's incarnations, with the original Maria's wrath and power, Future Maria's ruthless tendency, Cyborg Maria's deranged bloodlust and Black Demon Maria's demonic nature. However, she had no positive qualities of the original Maria and acted like an insane psychopath. *Dark Arzonia is the first Sorensenian (a citizen on Planet Sorenson-444) appeared in the storyline. *Dark Arzonia's arrival on Prime Earth marks the start of the very first step in the UKA's retaliation against their enemies like Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills and the entire Team Witness. *Dark Arzonia is the second charater who stole a Horseman mantle from its previous wielder, one arc after Christine Van Bilj, after the said previous riders defected from Moloch's side. She is also the second onscreen female host of a Horseman in the storyline after Christine (again). **Ironically, both of them lost their Horseman mantle in ''Harvest Saga due to being killed. While Christine was resurrected and became the host of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Dark Arzonia died for good. ''Real-Life Inspirations Gordon Northcott Gordon Stewart Northcott (November 9, 1906 – October 2, 1930) was born in Bladworth, Saskatchewan, Canada, and raised in British Columbia. He moved to Los Angeles, California with his parents in 1924. Northcott asked his father to purchase a plot of land in Wineville, California. On this land, Gordon built a chicken ranch and a house with the help of his father (who was in the construction business) and his nephew, Sanford. It was this pretext (building a chicken ranch at Wineville) that Northcott used to bring Sanford from Bladworth to the United States. While residing at his chicken ranch, Northcott abducted an undetermined number of boys and molested them. Typically, after molesting them, he would drive the victims home and let them go. Four of them, however, he murdered at the ranch. Ultimately, Northcott was tried and convicted of murdering the two Winslow boys and a teenage Mexican boy. He had shot and then decapitated the Mexican boy, who was his first murder victim. Northcott also participated in the murder of a boy named Walter Collins. A few days after abducting Walter Collins, Northcott received a phone-call from his mother, Sarah Louise Northcott, informing him that she was on her way to see him at the ranch in Wineville and that she was going to stay for a few days. The drive from her home in Los Angeles to Wineville was only about an hour. By then, Northcott had already held and molested Walter for several days. During his mother's visit, Walter was kept in a chicken coop. Sarah Louise became suspicious of the chicken coop and of Northcott's desire to keep her away from it. At some time during her visit to the ranch, she discovered Walter in the chicken coop. According to Sanford Clark's testimony, she told her son that Walter could identify him. (Northcott had once worked at a supermarket where Walter had shopped for his mother, Christine Collins.) Since Walter could identify him, she told her son that Walter knew too much and would have to be silenced permanently. Sanford Clark testified that Louise decided that all three of them should participate in murdering Walter. That way, none of them (Northcott, Sarah, and Sanford) could implicate the two others without placing themselves at risk. Northcott suggested using a gun, but Louise feared that a gunshot would alert the neighbors. Louise chose the blunt end of an axe to bludgeon Walter in the head as he lay sleeping on a cot in one of the chicken coops. After striking a few first blows Northcott and Clark joined in. The two Winslow brothers were killed in the same way. Fictionalized Inspirations Goku Black (manga version) Osmund Salazar James Marcus Kaido Cell'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:Complete Monsters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:Traitors Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Copycats Category:Imposters Category:Second in Command Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemies Category:Clones Category:Possessors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Moloch Allies Category:Torturers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Major Villains Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Elementals Category:Triggers Hell Category:Elemental Evil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Immortality Seekers Category:God haters Category:Frauds Category:Incriminators Category:Aliens Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Supervillains Category:Warmongers Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reactionists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Child Murderer Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Horse Riders Category:Samurai Category:Archers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Armored Characters Category:Arc Villains Category:Breakout Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Breakout Villains Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Evil Light Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angel Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Extortionists Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Fearmongers Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Hatemongers Category:Double Agent Category:Damned Souls Category:Ferals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cannibals